Chances
by mswriter07
Summary: Summary: A look into a break up through the chances given. Notes: Inspired by Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood. I was on vacation and listened to this song several times on the car ride. Thank you hellbells for an awesome week. :)


Summary: A look into a break up through the chances given. Notes: Inspired by Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood. I was on vacation and listened to this song several times on the car ride. Thank you hellbells for an awesome week. :)

Chance #1

Aaron looked at his lover, Dr. Spencer Reid, and said, "I'm going to be late tonight."

"Do you want me to stay and help you through the paperwork?"

"No. I'm good for tonight."

"Okay." Spencer said as he closed Aaron's office door.

Later that night, Spencer felt the bed dip and Aaron slid in behind him. Spencer knew it was after midnight as he'd stayed up after he put Jack to bed. Aaron snuggled close to Spencer and kissed his shoulder. It had been over a week since the two were intimate and outside of a few kisses Spencer knew the two were busy with work and how that on top of other stresses would limit their intimacy. Aaron continued to nuzzle and kiss along Spencer's neck and hairline as he slotted themselves together and thrust against Spencer's cleft.

Spencer moaned quietly and pushed against Aaron's hips. Aaron found their bottle of lube and worked Spencer's hole before he pushed himself in roughly. Spencer made a silent cry as Aaron thrust into his body and Aaron groaned as he worked himself toward and orgasm. Normally he was very attentive to Spencer but he could feel his guilt surrounding him and he wanted to feel like they were normal; whole again.

Spencer gripped his pillow as Aaron continued to use his body and he kept his tears silent. Aaron moaned and kissed along his neck and shoulders as his hips stuttered through an orgasm. Aaron came back to himself and reached around to stroke Spencer to orgasm but felt he was soft and dry. Aaron immediately pulled himself from Spencer and whispered against Spencer's ear, "I'm so sorry Spencer. I'm so sorry."

Spencer kept his back to Aaron and said, "Chance number one." He slipped out of bed and pulled on his pajamas. He grabbed a blanket and went into their office to sleep on the couch.

Chance #2

Spencer worked on cooking dinner for Jack and himself as he didn't know when Aaron was going to come home. Jack sat at the table and worked on his homework when he looked over at Spencer and asked, "Papa why has Dad been staying at work more and more?"

Spencer cleared his throat and said, "Because with our Section Chief out on leave, then it's up to the Supervisors to keep up with the extra work. He should be home eventually."

"Why are you only making dinner for us?"

"Because Aaron is at work. He could have ordered in or maybe he'll get something on the way home."

Jack bit his lip and held back his questions. He'd noticed that his dad had spent more time at work and that Spencer started to handle him and their afternoons and evenings whenever they were in town. Dinners became smaller and Spencer kept him into his school work. He could tell things weren't well between his parents but he didn't know how to broach it to either of them.

After dinner and homework, Jack went into his room to play on his game system while Spencer worked on one of his soon to be published works. Aaron came home an hour later and found a clean kitchen with no leftovers except for Jack's lunch the next day. He rapped his knuckles on Jack's door frame and Jack nodded at his dad before going back to his game. Aaron frowned but he went to find Spencer; who was in the office typing at his desk.

Aaron went over to Spencer's desk and kissed his cheek. "Hey Baby."

Spencer looked over his glasses and said, "You're taking the couch after you shower and clean her perfume off. We'll talk about this in the morning after Jack leaves for school."

Aaron shrunk back and left the office with his proverbial tail between his legs. He went to their bathroom and scrubbed himself clean in more ways than just physical. He knew that his female lover was a pale comparison to Spencer but some of the things he could do to her, he could never do to Spencer. Although he was spiralling very close to the edge when he was with Spencer. He pulled on a pair of matching pajamas that Spencer had gotten him for his birthday a few years previous and then pulled the all too used pillows and blanket from the closet and made up the couch to sleep on.

Jack came out of his room to get some water and saw his dad on the couch with a glass of bourbon and open files on the coffee table. He got his drink and went to sit next to his dad. "Dad what's going on? Why are you and Papa fighting?"

"We aren't fighting, we're at an impasse but I hope we have a resolution soon."

"Dad fix it please. I don't like seeing either of you sad."

"I'm trying."

Jack finished his drink and said, "Try harder. I hardly see you anymore or you spending any time with Papa."

"I will."

Jack patted his dad's shoulder and went back to his room. Aaron felt like a ton of bricks dropped on him after the short conversation with Jack. If Jack felt the tension and uneasiness between them, he could only guess at the magnification that Spencer felt.

The next morning Jack left for school after he hugged his parents and Aaron looked at Spencer like it was the first time he was seeing him in months. Spencer was thinner, paler, and the shadows under his eyes were almost solid black. He hadn't noticed the circles at work so Spencer had to be using a powder or something to cover them up from the team so they didn't ask questions.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want your apologies. Those stopped meaning something months ago. I am trying to keep a bit of normalcy for Jack. You need to start being here for him as his father and not out doing whatever has been distracting you from your life here." Spencer picked up his bag and left the house.

Aaron hung his head and sobbed. He had finally realized that he had made the biggest mistake of his life. He was ruining his relationship with Spencer and Jack seemed to be pulling away from him as well. He was tearing his family apart and he thought of ways to fix everything he'd done. When Aaron walked into work he looked as bad as Spencer but no one commented.

Chance #3

Two o'clock in the morning and Aaron thought he came into the house quietly. The living room lamp came on and he saw Spencer curled up on the couch with his shoes near him and his pen scratching along on a piece of paper. "Go to bed Aaron."

"What are you doing Spencer?"

"I'm writing Jack a letter. He needs to know that none of this is his fault. You won't find anything of mine in the house after I leave in the morning. I found another place and you'll have my resignation letter on your desk by courier tomorrow."

"Why are you leaving? I thought we were solid again."

Spencer looked at Aaron with sad eyes and he said, "We haven't been solid for almost two years. I've been sticking around to keep Jack with something resembling normalcy."

"You're leaving us...me?" Aaron stuttered.

"You left us a long time ago Aaron. I can't handle the heartbreak anymore. I need to move on."

"I've not been seeing…"

"Do not mention her. Show me that much respect."

"Spencer I'm serious. I've been trying to fix things here and at work."

"Aaron go to bed. I'm done."

"Spencer…" Aaron pleaded.

"Aaron!" Spencer said sternly.

"Spenc…" A look from Spencer and Aaron went to their room. He hoped that he could fix what he did but it looked like Spencer was completely finished. They hadn't slept together in months, only perfunctory kisses when in the presence of Jack, and either Spencer or himself would take the couch to sleep on.

Spencer finished his letter to Jack and sealed it with his special wax stamp. He knew Jack would be sad and probably act out a little - he just hoped that Jack understood his decision. For Aaron he scribbled a short note and put it near the coffee maker. He picked up his bag and locked the door for the last time with his keys. Afterwards, he slid his key back into the apartment and left the building.

Chance #4

It had been a month since Spencer left in the middle of the night and while Jack was mad at his dad for driving Spencer away - he did understand. He had Spencer's phone number if he wanted to talk to him but he hadn't called him yet. He didn't know how his dad would react to him talking to Spencer. He could see his dad unravelling in pieces and he didn't know what to do. Aaron had taken some leave time after Spencer left and he and Jack were out at the Smithsonian museums walking through the History museum when Jack noticed a red sweater and Spencer's Converse shoes.

Before he could check himself he yelled, "Papa." His sneakers skidded across the floor as he came to a stop by Spencer and he threw his arms around his back in a hug.  
Spencer gripped Jack tightly and said, "Hey Jack. Is Aaron with you?"

"Yeah but he's staying over there."

"How are you doing Jack?" Spencer asked as he brushed Jack's hair out of his face and he wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Besides missing you, I'm dealing. Dad's not good but I figure he'll get better eventually."

"I'm on the other side of town near Georgetown's campus. You're welcome to call me or come by if you want to if it's alright with your dad."

"Let me go ask." Jack ran back to Aaron and asked, "Dad, Papa says it's okay to come over or call him if I want to. Can I, please?"

"We'll talk about it and you need to make sure that it's okay to call him Papa since we're not together anymore."

Jack went back to Spencer and said, "He wants to talk about me still talking to you even though I want to. Can I still call you Papa though?"

"You can still call me Papa Jack and listen to your father about his decision to talk to me. I'm still here in town so if you need me I'm close."

"Are you teaching at Georgetown now?"

"I'm starting in January but I'm getting my lesson plans and projects planned out."

"What classes are you teaching there?"

"A few different ones but mostly in the Psychology department."

"That's good."

After Aaron observed Spencer and Jack, he walked over and stood next to Jack. He looked at Spencer and said, "Do you want to have a light lunch at the museum restaurant? We can discuss Jack and what we can do."

"Sure I can use some food right now."

Jack clapped and hugged Spencer again and the two followed Aaron to the restaurant. They put in their orders and took the trays with their food on them. Aaron found them a table near the door and let Jack sit next to Spencer. "What do you want Aaron?"

"Outside of knowing that when Jack is with you I know he's safe, I can't have what I want."

"Aaron…"

Aaron held his hand up and said, "I know Spencer. I'm not trying to start anything. I just wanted to say that Jack is allowed to call you and if we have to go out of town on a case he's more than welcome to stay with you if you don't mind. I know he tolerates Jessica and she tries to fill in where Haley was but he loves you more. You two have a way about you that you just sync up and off you go. I want Jack to feel he can come to either of us still even though we're no longer together."

"We can work things out and with my teaching starting up soon then he can stay on weekends if he wants. I have a second bedroom for him as my living room and dining area make a better office for me." Spencer reached into his bag and pulled out one of his new business cards announcing his professorship on it and how to get in contact with him. "Call me and I'll text you my address so you can come by and inspect it to make sure it's Jack worthy."

"I'm sure it is."

"So I can come see you when I want Papa?"

"Only if Aaron says it's okay."

"Dad?"

"Not right now but you can soon. Spencer and I need to have some more conversations and we'll get things worked out for you."

"Okay Dad."

Spencer rested his hand on Jack's shoulder and said, "We'll get things moving and we'll find a new normal."

"I know Papa."

As they ate Jack leaned against Spencer and Aaron watched as the two interacted - Jack seemed happy for the first time since Spencer left and Spencer seemed like he liked having Jack near again so he'd figure out a visitation schedule so that at two of the three of them could be happy again. He was going to take the lone wolf route and hope that he could heal from this break up and find himself some happiness. Only time would tell though for all three of them.


End file.
